Basketball is a popular sport that can be played by anyone who has access to a ball and a basketball goal. Basketball goals have become common to find in driveways and public parks. Often, when these basketball goals are not mounted to a wall, a pole or another similar support structure is used to hold the backboard of the basketball goal at a specified height. The process of assembling the basketball goal may be a difficult task for one person, especially attaching the backboard to a pole. It can be difficult for a single person to support the backboard structure on the pole while attaching support arms that connect the backboard to the pole. Additionally, loose pieces such as bolts may be easily lost or misplaced. Therefore, there is a need for an arrangement that allows easy securement of the support arms of a basketball goal to the support pole.